your fantasy is about to come true
by A LOST SOUL OF BURDENS
Summary: all of your MLP sex wishes come true, applejack and rainbow dash, Luna and celestia, spike and twilight, etc. an entire story of sex and passionate love, a sex compilation. read the first chapter and tell me what you think
1. Chapter 1

**YOU FUCKING CREEP**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**

 **LOL you've been trolled**


	2. Chapter 2

**OH MY GOD DID YOU REALLY THINK THAT I WAS GOING TO CHANGE MY MIND AND MAKE A REAL CHAPTER. YOU FUCKING DUMB ASS.**


End file.
